


coyote ugly, baby

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: SELF-INDULGENT [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Whatever floats ur boat, also lowkey set when he was still in the SEP program, and i wanted to write gabe, do i care? absolutely Not, i know jackshit abt overwatch lore and it really shows, is he ooc? very likely, let him relax and be goofy goddamnit, listen, this also makes no sense to me but im posting it anyways yeehaw, this can also be read as platonic or romantic, this is super fucking self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: And you swear, for just a second, that you perhaps fell more in love with him, if that were even possible.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: SELF-INDULGENT [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	coyote ugly, baby

**Author's Note:**

> ok but like this is extremely inspired by [this edit that gave my rotting corpse a breath of life](https://otherwindow.tumblr.com/post/172256722305/reaper-winged-eyeliner) and i literally cannot stop thinking abt this so here
> 
> also big ass shoutout to ike for finding [this image](https://i.imgur.com/AnToef6.jpg) for me

It was such a common sight to see Gabriel Reyes sprawled out across your bed that you eventually just got so used to it that you were startled when he _wasn't_ hogging your favorite pillow or laying right on top of your softest blanket. It's even gotten to the point where he had his own side of the bed (the left one, closest to the wall) and his own special blanket you'd gotten him for his birthday one year. Every time you walked into your room and saw him curled up with the blanket dotted with barn-owls never failed to make you smile. No matter how hard he tried to put on the 'Hard-Ass Soldier' facade, you would always see your best friend and partner-in-crime.

Today was no different, the sight of his boots hanging off the edge of the bed being the first thing you could see as you shouldered the door open. Shaking your head with a quiet sigh, you opted to leave the bedroom light off, not wanting to risk waking him up from his nap. You knew the SEP program was absolute hell on him and thus he rarely got the chance to actually sleep, and because you loved the brat, you always tried to be as quiet as possible when around him. And of course, since god blessed you with the sense of grace similar to a goose, you tripped over something (a discarded pillow, you later found out) and thus tumbled onto the bed, straight onto poor Gabe's back.

The man barely let out an 'oof' before you felt more than heard his laugh. Though as it grew in volume, his infamous snort also reared his head as he propped himself up on his elbows, bending awkwardly to look you in the eyes with a quirked eyebrow. "Can I help you?" he hummed, a smug grin on his lips as his hair slowly fell in front of his eyes, no longer properly combed back and curls wild with static from the pillows he was previously buried under. That smug grin slowly melted into the tired smile you always adored seeing. The last of his laughing fit fading into a soft sigh, he allowed his body to fall back onto the mattress, eyes closing as you raised a hand to gently rub at the back of his neck.

Rolling your eyes at him playfully, you slowly got to your knees before kneeling over him, legs resting on either side of him as you slowly set to work massaging his shoulders, snorting quietly at the hums he let slip at the contact. "How was your day, lovebug?" you whispered, not wanting to break the soft atmosphere that settled over the two of you, slowly applying more pressure in your touches as he subtly arched to meet them. "s alright," he drawled out, face somewhat smooshed into the bed, one eye barely peeking open to glance back at you, "met a guy, lil country boy, think his name was Jack?"

"A country boy, huh?" you teased lightly, slowly working from his shoulders to his back, patting his upper-arm before sitting back up, stretching lazily as he grumbled. "Babe, if you roll over, I'll continue this lil impromptu massage, but I am not rolling you over myself, you're heavy as shit," you huffed, flopping onto the bed beside him, turning your head to see his pouty-glare. The two of you managed to stare at each other for approximately 3 minutes before losing it in a fit of laughter, tears in your eyes as Gabe finally did as you asked, now sprawled out on his back and arms open in an obvious invitation for you to sit on his hips and continue the massage.

Gabriel closed his eyes and let his head fall back with a soft sigh, a purr-esque noise escaping him, his hands slowly coming up to rest on your thighs, altering between softly rubbing his thumbs against them or tapping his fingers to a rhythem only he could hear. After a few moments of his tapping along, you recognized the rhythem as 'remember me' from the disney movie you'd recently gotten him to watch. "You are _such_ a nerd," you whispered, smirking as he peaked an eye open with a (very fake) pout before sticking his tongue out childishly. "It's a good song, _loser_ ," he bit back, chuckling at the scandalous look on your face.

"Them's fightin words," you drawled, smirking as Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, equally playful grin on his lips. "You're really gonna fight me on the day of my daughters' rat wedding? How rude," he huffed, raising his hands in an obvious move to tickle you which was foiled when you raised your own hands to tangle them with his. "Okay, okay, _no_ tickling. How about a make-up battle? You'd look absolutely killer in some eyeliner dude," you hummed, grinning as he made a face in false contemplation, softly shaking one of his hands free to gently slap it against your left thigh with a grin.

And thus, you yet again sat atop Gabriel's chest, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as you leaned forward to make sure the lines were smooth and sharp, watching for any discomfort on his end, though he seemed to be doing fine as he folded his arms across his chest, fingers still tapping away at a rhythem. And, obviously, you were correct on the fact that he could absolutely rock some eyeliner, and more specifically, a cat-eye. He looked absolutely fucking stunning. Happy with your work, you leaned down to quickly kiss the tip of his nose before leaping away to find your phone (which, funnily enough, was waiting for you on your dresser). Quickly returning to his side, you wrangled him close enough for a selfie before letting him see the result of your fantastic skills.

"Damn," he whistled, holding the phone closer as he studied the selfie, "I look fuckin hot,"

Turning his attention back to you, he grabbed you before flipping the two of you over, him quickly taking the spot you previously occupied, copying your stance with a grin. "Now, lets see if my makeup skills are as good as my shooting," he hummed, eyes gentle as he softly tilted your head with a gentle hand to your chin, that gaze quickly becoming focused as he set to work. And you swear, for just a second, that you perhaps fell more in love with him, if that were even possible.


End file.
